villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
James Suggs
Agent James Suggs is the main antagonist in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip. He is portrayed by Tony Hale. Personality James Suggs takes his job as an air marshal extremely seriously, constantly referring himself as "the police of the sky". Unlike Ian Hawke from the previous films, who wants to exploit them and use them for financial gain, Suggs wants to get rid of them for disrupting his airport and costing him his promotion to his job at Department of Homeland Security. Suggs also holds a powerful grudge against the Chipmunks for one of their songs causing his girlfriend dump him due to him being an obsessive fan of the Chipmunks, and his hatred of them began to form. Bent on revenge, Agent Suggs follows the boys as they make their way to Miami. On his way, he takes advantage of his badge and title to try and do the same to the people he meets (one such incident involved him trying to use his title to get out of paying cab fare) though he's not always successful. His detective skills can't be denied as he's able to catch up to the boys on multiple occasions. History Agent James Suggs was an air marshall on a plane that Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Miles were on. Since the Chipmunks didn't have enough money for all 4 of them go to Miami and stop their proposal, Miles found a way get all three on them on the plane. Mostly it was because Alvin disrupted the plane that got them in trouble with Suggs who is the Air Marshal on the plane (along with Theodore letting lose all the animals in the cargo hold, making the plane in total chaos). He was planning to have them arrested and banned the chipmunks from flying. In his office, Suggs reveals to the Chipmunks that the reason he hates them is because he blames them for one of their songs causing his girlfriend dump him due to him being an obsessive fan of the Chipmunks, and his hatred of them began to form. As he watches the gang leave his office, Suggs vows to follow them. Suggs rides a cab (refusing to pay using his status as an excuse, to the cab driver's chagrin) to a bar saloon and encounters the Chipmunks again. Alvin distracts Suggs by hiding in a biker's beard. Suggs grabs for Alvin, but snatches only the beard, and the biker headbutts him to the floor, starting a bar brawl. Alvin then challenges Suggs to a face off. Dodging Suggs' karate chops, Alvin launches several toothpicks into Sugg's face. As Alvin escapes, the angry bar patrons block Suggs' path and toss him out the bar window. As the gang escapes on the cab Suggs gives chase, but not paying attention to where he's going, he runs straight into a sign, and falls to the ground unconscious. Suggs later catches up to the Chipmunks and Miles at a musical parade in New Orleans, and gives chase, but gets hit by a trombone and gets drunk. He wakes up in a room with a man and finds a tattoo on his stomach reading "Sugglife" and a huge one on his back displaying the Chipmunks with the phrase "Munks 4 Life". Suggs goes to an airport station and urges with a man and tells him to get the fastest car the he's got to find the Chipmunks but is presented with a small yellow car, much to his disappointment ("THIS IS LIKE DRIVING A PARAKEET!") but gives chase towards the gang headed to Miami. Finally catching up to the Chipmunks at the Miami Hotel, Suggs gives chase once again. The Chipmunks dash to the elevator but Suggs manages to stop the elevator door from closing and has them trapped. But the Chipmunks outsmart him again by hitting the emergency stop button, then escape from the rooftop of the elevator, trapping Suggs in the process. Hours later, a hotel maid frees him from the elevator, the exhausted and the smelly air marshal decides to relax by the pool, certain that he's lost his job as well. He's told to leave since it's for hotel guests only, but Suggs refuses and says the only way he's leaving is if they carry him out. Two security guards are called in and do just that. Trivia * Both Tony Hale and David Cross (Ian Hawke) are well known for starring in the TV show Arrested Development. *In early development, James Suggs was originally named "Benson Freeman". *James Suggs is the only villain in the Alvin films who never redeems himself. *He was the only antagonist to never meet Dave Seville or the Chipettes. *Simon also describes him as the Terminator from 1984 film The Terminator. *After he passed out from the alcohol, when he was in a hotel room, the scene was similar to The Hangover Part II. Unlike Stu from The Hangover film series, instead of having one tattoo on his face, he had one tattoo on his chest that says "sugg life" and on his back he had "Munks for Life" with the three chipmunks. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Xenophobes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Comedy Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Lustful Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:In love villains Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Cops Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Liars Category:Betrayed villains Category:Gaolers Category:Dimwits Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Thief Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Blackmailers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Weaklings Category:Charismatic villain Category:Homicidal Category:Complete Monster Category:Egotist Category:Martial Artists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Jerks Category:Military Villains